I Am Iron-Man
by PixelSelkie925
Summary: A fix-it fic for a certain scene in End Game. Tony was dying. He accepted that he was dying... but he has to make sure everyone else does too. Or: How this scene was written annoyed me to no end so...


I can't be the only one who was miffed by this scene and how they completely rushed through it, right? I decided to write this fix-it fic for that.

NOTE: I'm sorry if I get anything wrong here, or if anyone's OOC. I'm only just getting into Marvel and I haven't seen most of the movies yet.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

Enjoy.

* * *

His entire body burned.

Literally.

Quill wasn't kidding when they said Infinity Stones suck the life out of anyone who touched them. He felt drained, too weak to move. He thought he could feel his heartbeat slowing.

He was dying. He was well aware of that fact. He wondered if anyone would notice him lying over here before it was too late. Before he had already faded away into blackness and never returned.

Then the kid came running.

_Oh no… _Tony thought, _He can't see me like this. He shouldn't _have _to see me like this… _

But he knew that Peter would have to despite that.

"M-Mr. Stark?" Peter asked as he stopped and dropped to his knees beside him, "We… We did it. You did it, Sir! We won… We won Mr. Stark!..."

This sure didn't feel like winning. Seeing the boy he had learned to love like a son look like he was ready to break down into sobs in front of him? Him dying now, after only just getting him back after five fucking years? Thanos may be gone, but Tony felt like the worst loser of all time.

The boy let out a huge sniffle, he could barely get the words out of his mouth now.

"I… I'm sorry… Tony…" He choked out before finally breaking down, sobbing uncontrollably, tears streaking the dirt on his face.

What the hell was this kid apologizing for? If anything it was _him _who had to apologize. Tony really didn't know how to make that clear, especially now, when he didn't know if he had the strength to speak if he tried.

Did he even have time?

Tony somehow managed to move his good hand, the one that hadn't snapped, over to the one that looked like it was the only thing supporting the practically hysterical Peter in his position on his knees, and the only thing preventing him from falling sideways.

Peter shifted his eyes away from the ground and looked Tony in the eyes. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks, and it looked like he was doing his best to hold back another sob. Tony's breathing hitched as he tried to get enough air into his lungs.

"... It's okay… K… Kid…" Tony muttered. Peter didn't respond for a few seconds. Or was it minutes? Tony couldn't tell anymore. Did it even matter? Did Peter even hear him?

He Apparently had, because he forced one of the corners of his mouth upwards into a pain-filled smile.

"I… Know you'll… make us all... so proud." Tony continued, his voice turning into more of a sigh towards the end of the statement, "You'll... blow us all away… Iron-Spider… Someday…"

Peter seemed to be at a loss for words. He just sat there, seemingly absorbing every word that Tony said. His tears were still falling…

And it broke Tony's heart.

"... Friday?"

Tony hadn't even noticed that Pepper had come up to him, and the AI's response to her question confirmed what they all already knew.

**"_Life functions critical." _**

"Pep…" Tony whispered, "Tell... Morgan… I'm sorry…" Morgan… his little girl. He had only entered this mission on the soul condition that they wouldn't butterfly-effect her out of existence…

But now he would never see her again.

"It's Okay, Tony." Pepper was trying her best not to cry, "I'm sure she'll forgive you. You can rest now."

Tony was just about to let himself slip away, thinking there was nothing more he could do.

Nothing more he had to…

Wait.

There was one more thing.

"Pep… Where's… Rogers?"

"TONY!"

As if on cue, they were all there in a heartbeat. Rogers, Clint, Bruce, Thor with Rocket on his shoulder, Scott had returned to his normal size, Rhodey, Carol, even Quill and the rest of those Nimrods of the Galaxy.

"Steve. I'm sorry." Tony said as loud as he could, which wasn't very loud at all at this point.

Steve just stood there staring blankly down at Tony's burned body. Had he even heard him?

"I'm sorry, for... everything. For... Civil War. For blaming… you for everything… Maybe… if we'd… stayed… we… we…"

"Could've beaten him the first time?" Steve completed the sentence, crouching down to Tony's level. He sighed, then continued, "What's done is done, Stark. We both made more mistakes than we most likely would ever care to admit, and I'm sorry for mine too. You're not a threat, Tony. You are a hero. I forgive you."

Tony managed a weak smile. Wow. How his life had changed since the first Iron-Man suit. He never thought he would ever be a true hero. Never thought anyone would respect him the way he knew so many people did.

But here he was.

As he closed his eyes and his arc-reactor faded out completely, he had one final thought.

_Goodbye, everyone. It's been an amazing ride. I hope you all remember me... _

_I truly am… _

_Iron-Man. _


End file.
